Never Again
by sandybeliever
Summary: Alice and Jamie are kidnapped and Starsky rushes to find his best friend's family. "I want to give him time to find you a…" Hutch's voice trailed off." "Say it, go ahead, say it!" Hutch whirled around and stared hard into Starsky's eyes. "To find you another partner."


**Never Again**

Hutch picked up a piece of buttered toast from the plate on the counter and held it in his teeth as buttoned the last few buttons on his shirt. Alice smiled at him and pulled the toast away. Hutch chomped off a bite and grinned as he chewed. After he tucked in his shirt, Alice put the toast back in his mouth but not before biting off a piece for herself.

Hutch picked up his glass of orange juice and downed half of it. "Did you have some orange juice too, Love?"

"Yes," Alice said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you and this little one." Hutch bent down and kissed Alice's round belly. He patted it then rested his hand for a moment. He laughed as they both felt a kick. "That's a soccer player if I ever felt one."

"I have to agree. First it was my bladder being kicked and now it's my ribs." Alice put her hand on her lower back and leaned back. "Tell me, Handsome, am I wearing a matching pair of shoes?"

Hutch looked down at his wife's feet and looked up at her, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I haven't seen my feet in over month." Alice laughed.

Hutch popped the last of the toast in his mouth as he laughed with her. "Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye on your feet for you. I'm here for you, Sweetie."

"Thanks, Darlin'."

"Jamie, you help your Momma today. And be a good girl."

"Yes, Daddy." Jamie came over and put her cheek on Alice's belly. "Hello, baby. Are you coming out to play soon?" Jamie pulled away rubbing her cheek. "Hey, he kicked me in the face."

Alice giggled. "I think that was an elbow, actually."

Hutch kissed Jamie as he heard Starsky calling for him from the driveway. He kissed Alice and then her belly again. "I'll see you tonight." He headed outside and greeted his partner. He retrieved his weapon from his Firebird then got into the passenger seat of Starsky's Camaro.

"Good morning, Hutch," Starsky said as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Good morning, Starsk."

"How's Alice holding up?"

"She's fine. We are both anxious to meet the little one, that's for sure."

"I know how that feels. Well, it won't be long now."

Back at the Hutchinson's house, Alice finished the breakfast dishes as the phone rang. "Hello? Hi Allison, how are you feeling?"

Over at the Starsky's, Allison was also finishing up breakfast dishes. "Better, thanks, Alice."

"Good to hear. I'm thinking of taking Jamie to the park, do you want to come along?"

"Not today. I'm going to just take it easy another day. I'm still stuffy and have that aggravating cough. I'm still not sleeping all that well."

"Well, let me take Suzanne off your hands, then."

"No, she is still grounded."

Alice made a face. "Oh, I know; but this will help you out."

"No, it's okay, really. She has been helping me with Davey a lot too."

"Well, okay; if you are sure."

"I'm sure, thanks, Alice. I'll talk to you later."

Alice and Allison said goodbye and hung up.

"Looks like just you and me today, Jamie. Let's get dressed and I'll take you to play at the park."

"Okay, Momma," Jamie said as she skipped to the stairs.

Alice followed her up and a few minutes later they were in the car heading to the park.

~ S&H ~

Hutch was fishing through the files on his desk.

"Whatcha lose?" Starsky asked as he watched him.

"Huh?"

"What are ya looking for?"

"Oh, the file on Stanley Whats-his-face."

Starsky rested his chin on his hand. "Stanley Whats-his-face, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, you know – have you seen it?"

Starsky reached across the desk and plucked the file from Hutch's hand. "This what ya looking for?"

Hutch looked at the file in amazement. "How did I not see that?"

Starsky chuckled. "Relax, Blondie. You have other things on your mind right now what with Alice about to pop."

Hutch grinned at his partner and ran his hands through his hair. "Were you like this? I couldn't tell since you are always kind of…"

"Hey! Don't go there," Starsky said, suppressing a grin.

Dobey's office door swung open. "Starsky, Hutch. Get in here, quick."

"Right away, Cap'n," Starsky said as he jumped up and went into the office and sat down.

"What's up, Captain?" Hutch asked as he perched on the arm of Starsky's chair.

"I just heard from the Wyoming State Penitentiary. Seems there was a clerical mix-up."

"Oh?" both Starsky and Hutch asked.

"Janos Martini was released."

Hutch jumped up followed by Starsky. "What? Captain, he'll come back here and possibly go after Alice. How the hell could this happen?"

"Listen, I thought the same thing and let the prison warden know that this was inexcusable. Unfortunately, it happens more than they like to let on."

Hutch looked at Starsky as Dobey spoke. Starsky was already nodding, understand how Hutch felt and what he was thinking.

"Cap'n, we'll need a black and white at Hutch's house. Janos may already be headed this way." Starsky reached and held onto his best friend's shoulder as he spoke for him.

"I've already got one on the way."

"Already? Do you think he'll be able to catch a flight to get here that quickly?" Hutch asked.

"Hutch," Dobey began, his voice faltering. "He was released three weeks ago."

Without another word, Hutch was out of the office door and ran through the squad room and out into the hall. A stunned Starsky looked at his superior.

"Go!" Dobey yelled out, pointing after Hutch.

Starsky followed his partner out of the building. He found Hutch pacing in the parking lot like a caged animal. When Hutch saw Starsky, he ran to him. "Keys!"

Starsky held his car keys up, "Get in!"

Starsky roared out into the street while Hutch slapped the bubble light on the roof of the black Camaro.

~ S&H ~

"Come on, Jamie. Let's go home," Alice said as she came over to the slide where Jamie was waiting her turn.

"Oh, Momma, can't we stay a little longer?"

"I'm sorry, Sugar. You know Momma gets tired now that the baby is so big." Alice ran her hands down her swollen belly. "One more time down the slide and then we go, deal?"

Jamie nodded and smiled. "Deal."

Alice met her at the bottom of the slide and reached for her hand. They sang 'There's a Hole in the Bucket' as they walked together to Alice's car. Alice walked between her car and a dark blue van and unlocked her door. As she turned to help Jamie into the car, she was horrified to see Janos standing near her, his hand clamped over Jamie's mouth, his other arm wrapped around her, a switchblade poised at her throat. Alice's first instinct was to scream.

"Not a sound, you hear me?" Janos hissed at her. "Not one sound or I will slit her throat."

"No!" Alice whispered, terrified. She looked around but was dismayed to see the large van effectively blocked the view of anyone in the park. The street nearby was empty and quiet.

"Get in," Janos said to her, gesturing with his head for her to get into the van.

"Janos, please. Don't do this, please."

"Shut up, bitch. I know what you've done. I've been watching you in your perfect little home married to that _cop_! Now, I'm not telling you again, _get in the van_."

Alice stepped up into the van, not taking her eyes off her daughter. Janos climbed in after her dragging Jamie roughly. "Put the cuffs on."

Alice looked around and saw a pair of handcuffs wrapped around a beam on the side of the van. She locked one around her right wrist then secured the other around her left wrist. Janos then folded the switchblade closed and put it in his pocket. He grabbed a roll of duct tape and taped Jamie's mouth then wrapped her wrists. When he let her go, the little girl scurried to her mother's side.

"It's okay, Jamie. Momma's here. Don't be afraid, Baby."

Janos growled with disgust and pulled another piece of tape off the roll. He slapped it onto Alice's mouth then climbed into the driver's seat. Alice tried to see where they were headed but couldn't see out beyond a partially pulled curtain that ran behind the front seats of the van. Janos had left it open enough so that he could keep an eye on his captives.

~ S&H ~

Hutch was out of the car and running towards the house before Starsky even stopped.

"Hutch, her car is gone," Starsky called out. Hutch whirled around as he reached the back door.

"No!" Hutch opened the back door and ran through the house, calling for Alice and Jamie in desperation.

Allison had heard Starsky's car and came out of the house carrying Davey. "David? What's wrong?"

"Laura, do you know where Alice is?" Starsky asked as Hutch came up beside him, breathing raggedly.

"She took Jamie to the park, why?"

"Laura, did she take Susie with her?"

"No, she's in the house. David what is going on?"

Hutch got back into Starsky's car. Starsky was climbing into the driver's seat and calling for back up. "Get in the house and lock the doors – now. Do not answer the door for anyone. There will be uniformed police officers here any minute." Starsky could see the confusion on his wife's face. "Please, I'll explain later. Get inside with the baby now, Laura." Starsky pulled out of the driveway as he watched his wife run into their house.

"She takes Jamie to the park on the south end of the neighborhood," Hutch said, his voice hoarse with emotion.

"I know," was all Starsky could say.

A few minutes later, Hutch spotted Alice's car. "There!" he pointed it out to Starsky. They parked beside it. Hutch jumped out and ran to the playground. Starsky looked into Alice's car. He could see the back door was unlocked and not completely closed. He took out a handkerchief and pulled open the door. He looked around inside.

Hutch ran back to the car. "I can't find them. Maybe they went for a walk on the bike path. Did you find anything here?"

"The back door was unlocked and not completely closed. Alice's purse is on the front seat."

Hutch let out a strangled sob, "Oh my God. Starsk…" he searched his friend's face. "Where are they? _Where are they?"_

~ S&H ~

Janos stopped the van and got out. Alice heard the sound of a large door being pulled open. He got back into the van and pulled into a dark building. He cut the engine and got out again. Alice heard his footsteps fade away. She felt Jamie start to shake and tried to reach to comfort her but there was nothing she could do with the handcuffs and gag in place. Her own tears began to fall again.

After about fifteen minutes, Alice heard footsteps approaching again. The side door of the van opened. He climbed in and reached out toward Alice who drew back in terror. She relaxed a bit when she realized he was unlocking the handcuffs. Roughly he pulled her hands together in front of her and re-locked the cuffs.

"Get out," he said as he picked up Jamie who began to scream through the tape. "Shut up!" Janos screamed at her. Jamie continued to whimper as he carried her under one arm. He dragged Alice along with the other.

He came to a door and opened it. He pushed Alice inside. She looked around. It was a small office. There was an ancient desk, covered with dust and pieces of the ceiling. The floor was littered with ceiling tiles, dirt, mold and rodent droppings. Janos dropped Jamie onto an old naugahyde love seat. Dust billowed up around her and she struggled to breath. Alice pulled at Janos to try to reach her daughter. She could see the dust was irritating Jamie but the little girl was unable to cough to clear her lungs. She tried to say something but the tape only muffled her pleas for him to remove the tape from her daughter's face.

"Shut up, bitch. I said _shut up_!" Janos secured Alice's cuffs to the arm of the love seat. Jamie clambered up next to her mother. "Aw, isn't that sweet," Janos said, sneering angrily. He reached down and ripped the tape of Jamie's mouth. She cried out and rubbed her bound hands against her raw skin.

Janos slammed the office door then pulled the rickety desk chair out and sat down. He leaned back and rocked as he looked the two females up and down. "Look at you. You're as big as a house. She wants to sit in your lap and you don't even have one. Is this how you looked when you were pregnant with her? Pft, I guess I didn't miss out on much then, did I? Disgusting cow."

"Momma, I wanna go home," Jamie pleaded.

"You're with me now, kid. You're not going back to that fancy house again." Jamie started to cry loudly.

Alice yelled through the tape but only managed to exhaust herself and anger Janos who got up and backhanded her so hard her vision grayed out for a moment. She could hear the sound of Jamie screaming as if it was from a distance. When her vision cleared she saw Janos leave the room and she could hear him lock the door from the outside.

She waited for the sound of his footsteps to fade before she looked down at Jamie. She tried to gesture for her to remove the tape from her mouth. Finally, Jamie understood. She began to carefully pull at the tape but Alice knew she didn't want to hurt her mother like Janos had done to her. When Jamie had about an inch of the tape pulled free, Alice leaned down and grabbed onto it with her own hand. She pulled her face back quickly.

"Momma, does it hurt?"

"Only a little, Baby. I'm okay, shhh." Jamie buried her face in Alice's lap and sobbed quietly. Alice heard the sound of the large door, the van engine starting and retreating and then the door being pulled closed.

"He's gone for now, Sugar. Are you okay?"

"He's mean, Momma. Why won't he let us go home?"

"I don't know, Jamie. But we have to figure out how to get out of here."

"Take the tape of my arms," Jamie pleaded.

"I don't think we should do that. He could come back soon and he would get mad that we took it off," Alice said as she tried to comfort her daughter from the awkward position Janos left her in. Jamie started to sniffle again. Alice looked around the room. There were windows high above them but she could tell the office was situated inside a larger room. She could not see daylight, only the ceiling of a large building beyond the windows. To her right was a three drawer file cabinet.

"Jamie, can you open the drawers and see if there is anything inside?" Alice knew it was a long shot but needed to try anything to find a way out of Janos' clutches. "That's it. Push that button over then pull the drawer. Good girl."

"Just papers, Momma. I'll try the other drawer." Jamie managed to get the second drawer open. She looked inside. "It's empty. I can't reach the high one."

"That's okay, Baby." Alice leaned back and sighed. That's when she saw the grate behind the file cabinet. "Jamie, be really careful and see if you can push that cabinet over some."

Jamie stood between the file cabinet and the love seat. She put her shoulder up against the cabinet. Luckily since it was mostly empty, it started to move.

"That's it, you're doing it. Good." Alice leaned over and inspected the grate. She could see it led out into the larger room outside the office. One screw was completely missing and two were fairly loose. "Okay, Jamie, I am going to take that tape off, come here." She worked for a minute and was able to remove the tape binding Jamie's wrists. "Now see if you can unscrew that bottom screw; see how it is loose?"

Jamie worked for a minute and the screw fell to the floor. "Good girl. Now try that other one on the top that is loose." Jamie worked at it but it was slow going. "Wait a tick, Honey. Can you take my barrette out of my hair?"

"Yes," Jamie said. She reached up and unclasped the barrette.

"Now use that part there. See the slot in the screw?" Jamie nodded. "Put the shiny part of the barrette in the slot, yeah, like that. Now turn it. There you go, you're doing it!" The second screw dropped on the floor. "Can you push the grate? No the other way so it goes up and around. Yes, Jamie you did it! Now come to Momma."

Jamie stood up and came to her mother's side. "Remember when Daddy taught you about stranger danger?" Jamie nodded. "Okay, this man is very bad. You need to get away from him, understand?"

"You have to come too!" Jamie said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Listen, I am stuck here and I can't fit through that hole. But you can." Jamie shook her head and clung to Alice. "Shh, listen to me, Jamie. I need your help. You have to try to get out of here and find Daddy. You need to find someone that will take you to Daddy."

"I'm scared."

"I know you are but I need you to do this for me." Alice wanted to add 'and for the baby' but knew that was too much responsibility for her six year old.

"What if he comes back?"

"Well, then we have to hurry. Climb through there, see if you can find a door that goes outside and see if you can open it. Then come back and tell me what you find, okay?"

"Okay," Jamie said with a sniffle. She crawled through the opening.

Alice closed her eyes as she listened to her little girl walking around outside the office. She fought to maintain her calm – at least while Jamie was still here with her. The thought of sending her daughter out into the city scared the hell out of her but she knew that staying behind with Janos was even more dangerous. Plus, she didn't want Jamie to see what the evil man might do to her. She shuddered as she continued to listen to Jamie's footsteps. She heard her stop for a few seconds then run back toward the office.

"I found a door, Momma," Jamie said as she climbed back into the room, "and it opened up."

"Good girl! What did you see outside?"

"There is a big empty parking lot and down the hill there is a road."

"Do you remember what the bad man's van looked like?" Jamie nodded. "I need you to stay away from that van."

"The door I found is on the other side from the big door."

Alice's face lit up. "Good girl. You figured that out all by yourself. Okay, I want you to go out and find someone to help us. You won't be able to find a policeman or fireman like we taught you. But this is a big emergency so anybody you can find should help you."

Jamie stood up tall. "Okay, Momma. I can do it."

"I know you can, Angel. Now go," Alice fought to keep her voice steady. Jamie threw her arms around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too, Momma. I'll go find Daddy to help you."

"Good girl."

Jamie climbed through the vent and Alice listened to her footsteps fade away. She let herself break down then.

As Jamie hurried away from the building, Janos' van was approaching from the other side.

~ S&H ~

Dobey got out of his car and walked into Hutch's house. He nodded at the uniformed policeman at the back door and let himself in. He passed through the kitchen into the living room. His stomach lurched as he took in the scene. Hutch was sitting on the couch, his head buried in his hands. Starsky was bent over speaking softly to him. When he saw Dobey, Starsky approached his superior.

"How is he holding up?" Dobey asked.

"How do you think?" Starsky snapped then put his hand on Dobey's shoulder. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Dave."

Starsky took Dobey by the elbow and led him away from Hutch. "I've called his doctor. I'm going to try to get Hutch to take something. He's on the edge of hysteria in there."

"He's not going to let anyone give him something."

"It's worth a shot. Even if just takes the edge off. I've never seen him like this and we've been through a lot of shit together."

Dobey nodded. "Did you find anything out at the park?"

"Only one woman remembered seeing Alice and Jamie but didn't notice them leave. No one remembers seeing Janos – we even canvassed the neighborhood with his mug shot."

"All right, what do we know about that scum? His usual hangouts…"

"We're covering those bases but we both know that he won't likely go there."

"Let's hope he is as stupid as he looks and slips up," Dobey said. Starsky looked at him surprised then nodded.

"We can hope. I also have Huggy out trying to find out anything he can." There was a knock on the back door and Starsky went to answer it.

Hutch looked up and Dobey could now see his red-rimmed eyes, the lines of emotional pain etched around them. Dobey didn't know what to say so he just came to Hutch's side and rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Starsky came back into the room followed by an older man. "Hutch, Dr. Brin is here to see you."

Hutch squinted up at the doctor. "What for?"

Dobey stepped away and followed Starsky into the kitchen to give them some privacy but Starsky kept his eyes on his partner. He saw Hutch shake his head then push the consoling hand of the doctor from his shoulder.

Starsky stepped back into the living room. "Hutch, let him give you something just to help you calm down. You can't even think straight like this."

Hutch stood up. "You're not knocking me out! I need to find my family." Hutch's voice caught on the last word.

"Nobody's knocking you out, Hutch. Right, Doc? Just a little pill or something so you can think straight. Hey, you can wash it down with a beer."

"No way, Starsky." Hutch yelled out.

"Fine, I'll get you a glass of water." Starsky looked pleadingly at the doctor who nodded and opened his bag.

Hutch fell back onto the couch and rested his head back on the cushions staring up at the ceiling. "Fine, just one pill. I need to think, just one pill."

"I have what you need right here, Ken," Dr. Brin said. He handed one small blue pill to Hutch then took the water offered by Starsky and put it in Hutch's other hand.

Hutch stared at it for a minute then tossed it into the back of his throat and swallowed a mouthful of water. He put the glass down on the coffee table and rested his head back on the cushions.

"I'd like to take your blood pressure, Ken," Dr. Brin said, reaching into his bag.

Hutch's head snapped up. "This isn't helping find my wife and daughter!"

"Hutch, we have every cop in the city looking for them. Just take a breather. There is nothing you can do right now."

"You are officially off duty, Ken."

"Please, Captain, I need to find them."

"You will but not as a cop – you will find them as a husband and father. I won't leave you out of anything. I promise."

Hutch reluctantly pulled up his sleeve and allowed Dr. Brin to take his vitals. After a few minutes, the doctor prepared to leave, promising to call in a few hours. Starsky also promised to call his service if he thought Hutch needed help. Brin took a small bottle of the pills out of his pocket.

"There are only four here. One every four to six hours if he allows it. I'll be back in the morning unless you call me."

"Thank you, Doc. I sure as hell hope you don't need to be back," Starsky said sadly. He placed the pill bottle on the counter and went back into the living room.

"I'm going back out there, Hutch. I'll keep in contact," Dobey said. Hutch nodded but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, Cap'n," Starsky said as Dobey passed by and went out the back door.

Starsky sat down next to Hutch and watched him carefully. "You doing okay, partner?" Hutch picked up his head and faced Starsky. As he did so, tears poured down his cheeks. "Aw, Hutch, we'll find them."

"What…what if we don't? I can't do this, Starsk. I can't do this, not like this."

Starsky's eyes misted over and he pulled Hutch into a hug. He hung on tight, his own heart beating in fear for his friend. Hutch eventually started to feel the effects of the pill and let go of Starsky. He leaned back again but the phone rang and he bolted upright.

"I'll get it, Hutch." Starsky ran to the phone in the kitchen and answered it. "Yeah, patch him through." Starsky saw Hutch stumble into the room so he mouthed 'Dobey' to him. "Yeah, Cap'n, this is Starsky. What? Where?" Starsky reached and latched onto Hutch's arm with a smile. "And Alice? Oh. Okay. Yeah, we are on the way."

"What? What is it?" Hutch asked, both hands now clutching onto Starsky's sleeve.

"They found Jamie. She's at the station." Hutch's legs went out from under him so Starsky pulled out a kitchen chair and helped him sit.

"Alice?" Hutch asked.

"She's not with her." Starsky saw Hutch start to panic. "Hey, but she may be able to tell us where Alice is. Come on." Starsky kept a grip on Hutch's arm as they left the house. He stopped outside to speak quickly to the officer posted outside. "Jim, please get word to my wife that Hutch's daughter was found and we are still looking for his wife."

"Sure thing, Starsky."

Starsky had trouble keeping up with Hutch when they reached the station as he looked frantically around for Jamie.

"In here, Sergeant Hutchinson," a female detective said.

Hutch burst through the door and saw Jamie sitting on a desk, licking a red lollipop. "Jamie!"

"Daddy!" Jamie jumped down and leapt into Hutch's arms. Starsky was right there to support Jamie as Hutch was still a little wobbly from the medication.

Hutch hugged the girl tight then put her down and studied her carefully. He noticed the raw skin around her mouth and he reached to touch it.

"Ow."

"Jamie, did he hurt you?"

"We have the precinct counselor on the way to talk to her," the same female detective said to both Starsky and Hutch.

Hutch looked up. "How did she get here? Why didn't someone go with back to where Alice is?" Hutch looked around at each face in the room then back down at Jamie.

"From what I gather, a group of young people picked her up and brought her to a fire station on Cinader Street. The captain and most of the crew were out on a run so the EMTs checked her out and brought her to Memorial Hospital who then called us."

"Where are the people that originally picked her up," Starsky said, irritated.

"Long gone."

"They smelled funny and wouldn't listen to me when I tried to tell them to help Momma," Jamie whined. "I don't want this anymore, Daddy." She handed the lollipop to Hutch who dropped it into a trash can. "Momma needs me to help her."

"I know, Honey. We'll find her. I promise."

"We've got police cars patrolling the area near the fire station. Jamie was able to describe the building very well," the police woman said as she stroked Jamie's hair. "You're such a big girl."

"I fit through the vent though because I'm small," Jamie said proudly. Hutch turned his face away. He grimaced at what his daughter had been forced to do, what Alice must have had to ask her to do. He wrapped her in his arms again.

The phone rang and the policewoman answered it. After writing down some information, she motioned to Starsky who stepped away from Hutch and Jamie. "Here is the address where they believe Jamie was. There was no one inside. But…"

"But what?" Starsky asked, glancing over at Hutch who was too wrapped up in his reunion with Jamie to hear them.

"They found some blood inside and a pair of broken handcuffs."

Starsky stared at the address on the slip of paper. "Oh my God."

An APB was put out on the van that Jamie was able to describe. Starsky convinced Hutch that he needed to stay with his little girl. The counselor had arrived and they both knew Jamie needed to speak to her before she would be allowed to go home. She would also have appointments in the future with her – no matter what the outcome. Starsky's heart broke as he looked back at Hutch before leaving the room. _I'll find her, Buddy,_ he thought. He saw Hutch nod before the door closed.

~ S&H ~

Alice floated in semi-consciousness until the pain in her body pushed her into full awareness. She writhed in agony. Everything hurt, especially her right wrist. Janos had broken it once before – back when he raped her. She tasted blood. She probed her mouth with her tongue. Her lips were once again covered in tape.

She tried to open her eyes but found only one would open. She reached up and felt her face. Her wrists were bound together with the same duct tape he used on Jamie. She looked around the dark room. She was lying on a cot. There was a table with two mismatched chairs in the corner. The windows were filthy but she could just make out the moon beyond one of them.

She tried to sit up but fell back as blinding pain in her left side stopped her. She breathed heavily through her nose and the room tipped and tilted. For a moment she fought the urge to vomit knowing that doing so would surely cause her to be asphyxiated because of the tape on her mouth. She lay still until the dizziness and nausea passed. The details of the afternoon started to drift back to her.

Not long after Jamie left the building, Janos returned. When he found Alice had helped her to escape, he became enraged, screaming at her and knocking her off the love seat where she was chained. Alice hung by her wrists while he punched her and she remembered him kicking her in the side at least once.

_The baby!_ She rested her hands on her abdomen and waited for movement. Finally, the baby shifted inside her and she let out a sob in relief.

The door to the room suddenly flew open. Alice jumped as it slammed into the wall, the door knob leaving a whole in the plaster.

"Oh, you're finally awake. About time."

Alice pushed herself away from him and up against the wall next to the cot.

Janos reached into a bag and pulled out containers of takeout food and a carton of orange juice. "Eat this." Janos looked at her in disgust. He reached and ripped the tape off her mouth. "By now our little brat is back with that cop. Unless someone picked her up and had their own fun with her." He laughed when Alice looked horrified at the thought. "You're gonna pay for that. I promise you that. But since I lost our brat, I'm going to take that one." He pointed at Alice's belly. She curled up and wrapped her arms around herself.

Janos reached out and grabbed her left wrist and yanked her to her feet. "I said eat this, cow!" He pushed her down into a chair. "Don't even think of making a sound. There is no one in this place to hear you but if you try…" he pulled the knife out of his pocket and flicked the switchblade open.

He pushed the food closer to Alice and sat down in the chair across from her. Alice managed to choke down the juice. She pulled open the containers and her stomach lurched at the sight of the greasy Chinese food. There were no utensils or chop sticks so she ate with her fingers. She ate as much as she could until her stomach turned and she pushed the food away, hoping it was enough to appease her captor.

When he didn't complain, she got out of the chair and sat back down on the cot, drawing her legs up. She watched him as he leered at her. "How long until it comes out?" He pointed at her abdomen with the switchblade. Instinctively, Alice wrapped her arms around her belly. "I asked _how long_!"

"A couple of weeks," Alice whispered in fear.

"Weeks? Geez, you look like the kid should already be in kindergarten." He laughed at his own joke. "Maybe I won't have to wait that long." Janos ran his finger along the blade in his hand and Alice began to shake.

~ S&H ~

Starsky wearily walked up the steps onto Hutch's back porch. "How you holding up, Jim?" he said to the officer at the door.

"I'm okay. Shift change will be in thirty minutes. Your family is inside with Hutch."

"Thanks," Starsky said sadly and went inside.

Allison met him at the door and they wrapped each other in a hug. Starsky breathed in the scent of his wife's hair and closed his eyes praying that his best friend would get to do the same thing with his own wife.

"Thank God you're back. Are you okay?" Allison asked.

"Dobey sent me home, otherwise I'd still be out there myself looking for that bastard. How is he?"

"I finally got him to take one of those pills after Jamie fell asleep. She and Susie are on the pull-out couch in the den. He's in there watching her sleep."

"I'll go check on him," Starsky said. "You should go home and get some sleep. You still sound sick."

"Edith Dobey took Davey for the night so I could be here."

"Are you sure?" Starsky said and forced a smile.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Go see him. I'll make some cocoa." Starsky kissed Allison, stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes. Allison took his hand and kissed it then mouthed 'go' as she went to the stove to put the kettle on.

Starsky went through the living room and down the hall to the den. The door was not completely closed. He pushed it open slowly. Susie and Jamie were asleep on the pull-out. Hutch was on the floor just inside the door. He had Jamie's hand in his and his head rested on the mattress beside her. Starsky could hear by his breathing, Hutch was asleep. He tiptoed out of the room and back into the kitchen.

"He fell asleep."

"Thank goodness for those pills. He was starting to scare me," Allison said as she scooped cocoa mix into two mugs.

"You didn't see him before they found Jamie."

"I don't even want to imagine that," Allison said as she poured the hot water into the cups. She handed Starsky one and after picking up her own mug, headed into the living room. She sat down on the couch. She put the cocoa down on the coffee table then leaned against Starsky. "Oh, David, I'm so scared." She began to cry.

Starsky put his own mug down and put his arm around Allison's shoulders. "I know you are, Laura. I am too."

"She's my best friend."

Starsky leaned back to look at her. "Best _female_ friend, right?" He forced a smile and Allison did the same.

"I don't know what I'd do without her."

"We'll find her, we have to find her," Starsky said, anger clouding his voice.

"But if we don't. We will be here for him. Both of us."

Starsky tightened his grip on his wife and rested his cheek on her head. He nodded, not wanting to say aloud that he would help his best friend through the death of the love of his life-his wife. Starsky thought about the unborn baby and his chest tightened at the thought of Hutch never knowing his child. He couldn't hold it in anymore and a sob escaped his lips.

"Oh, David," Allison said. She slid away from him slightly and he laid his head down on her lap. They cried quietly together until they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

Starsky wasn't sure how much time had passed. A sound woke him up and he sat up. He looked over at Allison, who was also awake. She had tears quietly sliding down her cheeks as she watched Hutch.

Hutch walked slowly from one end of the room to the other. Jamie had her arms around his neck; her legs were wrapped around his waist. Her face was buried in his shoulder. She was crying quietly.

Starsky reached and grabbed onto Allison's hand, his heart breaking. Hutch started to hum quietly in his daughter's ear, his own tears streaming down his face. When Jamie started to relax, he sat down on the recliner with her and continued to hum in her ear until she was finally back asleep.

Allison let go of Starsky's hand and went into the den. She returned with an afghan and laid it across Hutch and Jamie. She then leaned down and kissed Hutch on the forehead.

"Can I get you anything?" she whispered. Hutch shook his head so she sat back down with Starsky on the couch and wrapped her arms around him.

"Nightmare?" Starsky asked softly.

"Yeah. Like father like daughter," Hutch said then dragged in a shuddering breath as he fought to keep his emotions in check. The phrase made him realize again that _Janos_ was Jamie's real father. His stomach twisted with hate.

Allison got up and went into the kitchen. She returned with another pill and a glass of water. Hutch made a face at it.

"Take it, it's overdue," Allison said.

"Go on, Hutch, I can tell it helps and it isn't knocking you out like you were afraid of."

Hutch pulled his hand from beneath the blanket and took the pill, popped it in his mouth then took a drink of the water. Allison put the glass on the coffee table.

"Thanks. Both of you." Hutch went back to rocking even though Jamie was fast asleep. "Where is she now? Is she asleep? Is she okay? Is she…?"

"I don't know, Buddy. I'm sorry," Starsky said even though he knew Hutch wasn't looking for an answer from him.

Starsky woke up a few hours later to the smell of coffee brewing. He stumbled into the kitchen and found Hutch cooking. Allison sat at the kitchen table sipping orange juice.

"Are the girls up?"

"They are upstairs playing."

"I'm sorry; I can't believe I slept so long."

"Don't apologize, Starsk," Hutch said as he slid scrambled eggs onto three plates. He put a piece of toast on each plate and brought them to the table. Each of them picked at the eggs. "Come on, Allison. You need to eat. You've been sick. And you, Partner, eat up. I need you strong."

"Back at ya," Starsky said and Hutch smirked as he put a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Starsky got up and poured a cup of coffee and sat back down. "I'm going to run home and take a shower after this and head back to Metro."

"I'll be praying," Allison said quietly. Hutch reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"You go home too, Allison. The girls are fine here with me."

"I'll go just until David leaves. I'll call Edith and check on Davey."

"Okay, take your time."

After breakfast Starsky and Allison went across the yard to their home.

"What's wrong with him?" Allison asked, referring to Hutch.

Starsky understood her concern but shrugged as he opened their side door and went inside. "Must be the pills. They are working."

"No, he didn't take one this morning. There are still two sitting in the bottle."

Starsky pulled his shirt over his head and headed down the hall.

"David."

Starsky stopped but didn't turn to face Allison.

"He's scaring me. It's like he's given up."

Starsky swung around. "Don't say that, Laura. Hutch wouldn't give up like that."

"Maybe he is just accepting…" she couldn't finish the thought but instead choked out a sob.

Starsky came to her and hugged her tight. "Shh, Laura. Don't. We have to believe she'll be okay." He felt Allison nod against his shoulder but she continued to cry. After a moment she pulled away.

"I need some aspirin. I have a splitting headache. Do you want me to make you some coffee while you shower?"

Starsky shook his head. "Nah, but I'll take some of those aspirin when I get out."

~ S&H ~

Three days later, Alice opened her eyes and squinted. The sun was shining in through the filthy windows. Janos sat at the table watching her. She shivered as she sat up but it wasn't because she was cold.

"Mornin', sleeping beauty," Janos said, sarcastically.

Alice got up and went into the dirty little bathroom. She used the toilet and then splashed water on her face. She grimaced at the filth. Janos had brought her an ill fitting maternity dress yesterday and allowed her to shower and change. She stared at herself in the cracked mirror above the sink as she rested a hand on her ever-growing belly. After feeling the baby kick, she let out a sigh and picked up the toothbrush Janos left for her. She brushed her teeth, ran her fingers through her hair and went back into the tiny room. She sat down at the table and folded her hands in front of her.

"Are you ever gonna have that kid?" Janos asked angrily.

"Eventually," Alice said carefully. She knew most of what she said incensed Janos. He stood up and kicked the chair across the room.

"I suppose you're hungry. You are costing me a fortune, you know that?"

"I'm sorry," Alice whispered, afraid he would erupt into fury and start beating her again. She didn't think she or her baby could take much more.

Janos kicked at the chair again. "Well, I'm going to need to get some cash. This will take me a while, so get comfortable. He picked up the tape and motioned for her to get on the cot.

Alice rubbed her raw wrists. Her right one was still swollen from his first beating when he broke the handcuffs. He wrapped them so tight with the tape that she wished he still had the cuffs. She did as she was told, however, to save herself from his wrath.

~ S&H ~

Starsky left the station not long after he arrived each day after finding out they had no leads on Janos and Alice. He cruised the streets, watching both sides of the road simultaneously since Hutch wasn't with him. The doctor had returned with more pills but Hutch refused to take them. He rarely showed any emotion now except when Jamie got upset. Starsky was becoming more and more afraid as the days dragged on. Afraid that they would not find Alice. Afraid that his best friend was shutting down and going someplace dark where he may not be able to reach him.

_Zebra Three, come in._

"Zebra Three here, go ahead."

_See the man at The Pits._

"10-4, Zebra Three out."

Starsky checked traffic then made a u-turn in the middle of the road. Horns blared at him but he ignored them.

When he reached The Pits, he parked in front of a fire hydrant and ran inside.

"What do you have, Huggy?"

"Janos – he's come out of the slime trying to make a deal with one of my contacts. He has some things to fence. He must need cash." Huggy spoke quickly, knowing every minute counted.

"Where, when?"

Huggy pulled a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Starsky.

"Huggy, I could kiss you."

"Spare me, please," Huggy said but his face remained serious. "Let me know what happens, would ya, Starsky?"

"You'll be the second to know, Hug." Starsky rushed back out into the street. A meter maid was writing him a ticket. He took it and shoved it in his pocket. "Worth every penny," he said as he jumped into the car and pulled back out into traffic.

Starsky contacted Dobey and let him know what was going on but insisted no other units be in the area to avoid tipping off Janos. He slid into a parking spot near the address on the slip of paper Huggy gave him. He shut off the motor, slid down in the seat and waited as his heart pounded in his chest.

~ S&H ~

Alice dozed on and off as she tried to get comfortable. Her mouth was taped, her hands bound behind her and her ankles were tied to the bottom rail of the cot. She groaned as the muscles in her back spasmed. She shifted as best she could. A few minutes later, her back spasmed again.

_Oh, no,_ she thought. _Is this the beginning of labor?_ She called out Hutch's name in her mind. _Please find me!_

Across town, Starsky tensed as he saw the blue van pull up in front of the building across the street. He tasted bile as he watched the man get out of the vehicle and head in the door. Fifteen minutes later, Janos stepped out of the building counting a small stack of bills. He seemed upset by the take and Starsky sneered. Janos kicked the side of the van then got in and drove away. Starsky started the Camaro and slipped into traffic behind him.

Starsky kept his distance when Janos made a few stops at a grocery store and a deli. "Come on, you scum, lead me to her," he said aloud.

Starsky's stomach clenched as Janos drove into a neighborhood of abandoned tenements. He knew he was getting close but had to back off before Janos got suspicious. Starsky took a right and then a quick left and followed along behind the buildings, trying to keep the blue van in sight without being seen himself. He saw the van slow so he drove up further, jumped from his car and headed between the buildings, crouching low to keep from being spotted. He peeked around the corner of the building to his left and saw Janos disappear into the front door. Starsky pulled his gun and headed after him.

He tried the door and breathed a sigh of relief to find it unlocked. He waited to be sure Janos wouldn't see him come in after him. He stepped into the foyer and froze, listening for any sounds to show him the way to go. He heard footsteps above him on the stairs. He waited until they stopped. He heard a door unlock and open on the right side of the building. When he heard the door close, Starsky started up the stairs being mindful to not make any noise.

Inside the room, Janos dropped the bags on the table as he studied Alice. She was drenched in sweat and looked at him fearfully. He pulled back the ratty blanket that covered her and saw the mattress was soaked.

"Well, what have we here? Finally gonna drop that kid? I wasted my money on this food for you.

Janos pulled back his hand to strike her just as the door flew open. "Freeze, dirtbag!" Starsky shouted.

Janos stumbled back, shocked. He looked angrily over at Alice and reached for her throat. A single shot rang out and Janos dropped onto Alice's legs, blood running from a bullet hole in his temple.

Starsky kept his gun trained on the man until he pulled him by the arm and tossed him on the floor. He checked for a pulse and finding none, turned his attention to Alice. He pushed down the emotions that overtook him when he saw her. Gently he removed the tape from her mouth and went to work on her wrists then the ropes on her legs.

"The baby, it's coming."

"I'm getting you out of here, Sweetheart."

"Jamie!"

"She's home with Daddy, don't worry."

Alice started to cry in relief then her body tensed as a contraction took her. She moaned in pain. "Hurry."

Starsky tossed the soaked and filthy blanket aside and scooped Alice into his arms. He carefully made his way down to the first floor. Outside he looked frantically around but the area was deserted. He carried her down the alley between the buildings.

When he reached his car, he put Alice on her feet but kept an arm around her. He opened the back door and helped her lie down on the seat. Popping the trunk, he pulled out a blanket and laid it over her then he went to the radio, calling for an ambulance and for them to notify Hutch to meet them at Memorial Hospital. Alice let out a scream.

"Check that, this isn't going to wait. I'm taking her in myself."

The dispatcher relayed the information that the ambulance would meet Starsky on route.

Starsky got in and turned the car around but before he could get out onto the main road, Alice screamed again. "It's coming, Starsky!"

"Now?"

"Right now!"

Starsky pulled the car over and opened the back door. "Alice, I've never done this. We got some information in the academy…"

"You were there when Davey was born, that's all the know-how you need." Alice said through gritted teeth."

Starsky began to sweat as he reached across and grabbed the microphone. "Zebra Three here. We aint' gonna make it to the hospital. Have the ambulance meet me at the address I gave."

_10-4 Zebra Three and good luck, Starsky._

Hutch burst through the double doors of the hospital emergency room with Allison trailing behind him. "My wife, where is my wife?"

"Who are you looking for, sir?" a nurse asked.

"Alice Hutchinson," Allison answered for Hutch. "She was in labor."

"Oh, yes, this way." She led Hutch around the corner. Starsky was facing a wall, resting his forehead against it, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"Starsky?" Hutch asked, his voice barely audible.

Starsky swung around. He reached out and grabbed onto Hutch's arms. "She's alive, Hutch. I found her."

"How...how is she?"

"Doc's with her now. Sit down here." Starsky pushed Hutch into the chair nearby. "Look, he was rough with her." Starsky kept his hands on Hutch's shoulders to keep him from getting up. "Hey, she's banged up and dehydrated but okay. Do you hear me, Buddy? She's okay."

Hutch stared at the air in front of him. "She's okay?" He saw Starsky smile and nod in his periphery. Suddenly he tried to stand again. "The baby!"

"The baby is okay. Perfect, in fact." Hutch finally looked up at Starsky. "Hutch, it's a little girl."

"What?" Allison asked, shocked.

"She…she had the baby? When? Did that bastard…"

"No, Hutch. He was already dead by the time the baby arrived."

Hutch went limp with relief; tears spilled from the corner of his eyes. "I can't believe it."

"Didn't I tell you we'd find her?"

Hutch looked up at his best friend. "_You_ found her, Starsky." Hutch smiled an honest smile when Starsky nodded and blushed. Hutch pushed Starsky's hands from his shoulders and stood up. He grabbed Starsky in a bear hug. "Thank you," he whispered.

The doctor came out of the room and saw Hutch standing with Starsky. "Are you the husband?"

"Yes, can I see her?"

"Of course, come on in."

As Hutch disappeared into Alice's room, Starsky looked down at Allison and smiled with tears in his eyes. He hugged her then dropped down into the chair Hutch had vacated.

"David, are you okay? Do you need a glass of water or something?" Allison asked, concerned.

"Just give me a minute. I'm okay," Starsky smiled up at her.

Hutch warily approached Alice's bed. He grabbed onto the bed rail, his knuckles turning white as he took in her swollen and bruised face, bandaged wrists, the rawness around her mouth he knew was from the tape. The doctor quietly went through the list of injuries but assured Hutch she would be okay. Her ribs were cracked but had been wrapped and would heal with time. Her right wrist was badly sprained and had been splinted. Her x-rays showed no serious internal damage. She had a bruised kidney but the doctor was confident it would heal.

Hutch tore his eyes away from the sleeping form of his wife and looked seriously at the doctor. "Was she…did he rape her?"

"No, nothing like that." Hutch's legs buckled and the doctor pulled a chair close for him to sit down. "I'll be right outside if you need me. Stay with her as long as you like."

Once he was alone, Hutch carefully scooped Alice's left hand up in his own. Her eyes fluttered opened.

"Handsome Hutch?"

Hutch smiled through his tears, "Yes, it's me, Love. Is it really you?"

Alice nodded sleepily. "Did you see her yet?"

Hutch shook his head and wiped his tears with his free hand. "No, not yet. I just found out."

"He did a great job. You should be proud of him."

"Who?"

"Starsky."

"Yes, he found you. Thank God."

"No, not just that, Hutch. Starsky delivered your daughter."

"_What?"_

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. Well, I don't think he did. I…I am a little overwhelmed." Hutch stroked Alice's hand.

"I'm okay."

Hutch nodded but was too overcome with emotion to speak.

"I'm going back to sleep. Go see you daughter and I'll see you upstairs in my room later, okay?"

"I want to stay with you. I don't want to let you out of my sight."

"He's gone, Handsome. He's never going to bother us again. Never again." Alice's eyes drooped. "Now go see her. She's the beautiful blond."

A laugh bubbled out of Hutch at the description. "Okay. I will see you soon." He stood and kissed Alice's forehead but she was already asleep.

Hutch stepped back into the hall and saw Starsky standing with Allison. He crossed the hall and picked up his partner in another bear hug.

"Whoa, Hutch, what the hell?"

"You sonofabitch," Hutch said with a huge grin.

"Come again?"

"You delivered our baby!"

"Oh, yeah, that…"

"You sonofabitch."

"Hutch, I'm not sure that's the appropriate thing to say," Starsky said with concern. Allison laughed beside him. "What's so funny?"

"Come on you two. Let's go to the maternity ward and see Miss Hutchinson."

Allison checked with a nurse and was given the room number where Alice would be later. The group then followed the signs to the 4th floor and headed to the glass wall that looked into the nursery. Hutch looked at the name tags and spotted his daughter. She was asleep, wrapped in a pink and yellow blanket and wearing a pink knit cap.

Starsky watched his partner as he looked like he wanted to claw through the glass. A nurse spotted the little group and followed Hutch's gaze. She picked up the baby and brought her to the window. Allison cooed at the little baby. Hutch's face broke out into a wide grin and his eyes became moist. The nurse pulled off the tiny cap and smoothed the tufts of white-blonde hair. She pointed at Hutch and said through the glass, "You must be Daddy." Hutch didn't answer but continued to stare mesmerized so both Starsky and Allison nodded 'yes.'

The nurse tapped on the glass to rouse Hutch from his reverie. "Come around to the right. I'll let you in." Hutch looked up at the nurse then at the baby and then over at Starsky.

"Well, what are ya waiting for, Partner? Go hold your daughter."

"Oh…okay, I'll…well…" Hutch stammered.

Allison gave him a push. "Go on, we'll wait right here for you."

Hutch hurried off and Starsky leaned against the glass. Allison wrapped her hands around his wrist and rested her forehead on his shoulder. "It's finally over." She let out a breath.

Starsky nodded. He watched as Hutch put on a johnny to cover his street clothes. The nurse showed him to a rocking chair. When he sat down, she handed the tiny bundle to him. One corner of Starsky's mouth jerked up in a smile as he watched Hutch rock with the baby, his large hands dwarfing her. After a moment of staring at his daughter, Hutch looked up and his eyes met Starsky's. Starsky silently nodded through the glass. Allison sniffled beside him so Starsky wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"There is nothing more amazing then watching as a man sees his child for the first time," Allison said and Starsky hugged her tighter to him.

~ S&H ~

The next week went by in a blur for the Hutchinsons. Hutch spent time with Alice in the hospital. The baby was moved into her room so that she would be able to nurse her daughter who they named Sarah Anne. Hutch tried to spend as much time at home with Jamie as he could since the little girl was plagued by nightmares and suffered from separation anxiety. The hospital allowed her to visit her mother anytime during the day instead of just during the two-hour sibling visiting time. Jamie would carefully climb into bed with her mother and tuck her head under Alice's chin. Hutch would place Sarah in Alice's other arm and then sit on the side of the bed.

"School starts tomorrow, Little One." Jamie nodded but snuggled closer to Alice. "Are you excited?" Alice asked but Jamie shrugged. "You'll be in Susie's school now; I know you are happy about that." Jamie nodded.

Hutch reached out and stroked Jamie's hair. "I'll be with you when you get on the bus with Susie, okay?" Jamie remained quiet. Alice's brow furrowed and she hugged her older daughter tighter. She looked over at Hutch and saw her own worry reflected in his eyes.

"Come on, Jamie. You have an appointment downstairs with Miss Sayeed," Hutch said. Jamie remained still. "I know you like Miss Sayeed." Jamie nodded and lifted her head.

"Can I come back here after?"

"Of course you can, Sweetheart," Hutch answered. He smiled at Alice as he picked up Jamie and carried her to the door. "We'll be back soon, Momma."

Alice blew a kiss at her husband and daughter. "I'll be waiting."

An hour later Alice was sitting in the chair beside her bed, Jamie burst through the door smiling. Alice relaxed seeing the pain in the little girl's eyes gone for the moment.

"Hey, look at you," Hutch said, coming to Alice's side. He brushed her hair away from her face, leaned down and kissed her. Jamie giggled.

"Hey, Jamie. I know Daddy will be there when you get on the bus in the morning but how would you like me to be there too?"

"Yeah!" Jamie exclaimed throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

"What? You are being released?" Hutch asked, stooping down in front of Alice.

"Yep, this afternoon. The doctor just came by and gave me the green light."

"Are…are you sure this isn't too soon?" Hutch asked, worried.

"Hey, I thought you'd be happy," Alice whined.

"I am! Oh, I am."

"Actually, he mentioned it two days ago but I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up."

"That was sneaky," Hutch said as he grinned.

"Yeah, I'm a sneaky broad." Alice winked. Hutch laughed.

"Okay, Baby," Alice said to Jamie. "Oh oh, I guess I better stop calling you 'baby' now that we have baby Sarah." Jamie nodded and laughed. "Okay, _Sugar_, I need you and Daddy to go home and get me some clothes to wear because I sure as heck don't want to go outside in my nightgown!" Alice tickled Jamie as she laughed.

"Okay, Momma. I'll bring you your orange sweat suit." Jamie said putting her hands on her hips and looking serious.

"Why, that is just perfect, Jamie. I could not have picked out anything more perfect. Now go so I don't have to wait any longer."

Hutch reached for Jamie's hand. "We'll be back soon."

"Don't forget shoes and socks," Alice whispered to him.

~ S&H ~

The next day, Alice was relaxing on her back porch with Allison. The babies were asleep and Starsky and Hutch were wandering the backyard, beers in hand.

"It is so good to have you back, Alice."

"It is good to _be_ back. Let's hope life gets back to normal now," Alice said and sighed as she watched her husband.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Alice nodded. "He's been wound tighter than a pocket watch spring."

"Give it time. Now that you are home, he'll settle down."

"Starsk, I can't thank you enough for helping me with the yard like that. It looks great. I completely forgot about it, to tell you the truth. I should have hired a lawn service."

"Hey, I know what a stickler you are for your plants. I tried my best. Glad to help. And now you don't have to worry about it when you get back to work." Starsky took a long swallow of his beer.

"Yeah, about that…" Hutch began.

"What?"

"I'm not going back."

Starsky's mouth opened in shock? "What? When did you decide this?"

"It's been on my mind for a few days."

"Bull."

"What?" Hutch asked.

"You started this back when I got shot and that father and daughter kidnapped me."

"Yeah, well…you said you didn't want to quit so I stayed."

"Stayed? What, like you didn't have a choice?"

"No, I felt I didn't have a choice. I stayed in the department because you wanted to. Well, after all this, I'm not staying. You can stay if you want."

Starsky strutted to the pool house. He reached up and took the key from above the door and unlocked it. Hutch followed him in.

Starsky went to the kitchenette and slammed the half-empty beer can down, foam erupted from the opening.

"What happened to us being florists together, huh? Or joining a Canadian football team together. What the hell happened to Me and Thee?" Starsky's eyes flashed with anger and hurt.

"Look, we are two separate people, Starsky. We are not attached at the hip!" Hutch was now yelling. "I want out."

Starsky paced the length of the room then turned toward Hutch. "Look, it's not all rainbows and butterflies. We compromise, that's what gets us through."

"I'm not asking for compromise, Starsky."

"That's it then? We're through?"

Hutch turned away, not able to bear the hurt in his friend's eyes.

"Hutch," Starsky's voice was just a whisper. "I know you. I know where you go when you want to be alone, I know all the things that make you who you are." Starsky waited for Hutch to say something but he remained silent.

"Does Dobey know?"

"No, not yet. I'll go in tomorrow and give my notice. I want to give him time to find you…" Hutch's voice trailed off."

"Say it. Go ahead, _say it_!"

Hutch whirled around and stared hard into Starsky's eyes. "To find you another partner."

Starsky's chest tightened as Hutch spoke to him. He headed for the door. "Well, goodbye then." He stopped and turned back. "No, just make that 'bye' because there is no 'good' anymore." He walked out and slammed the door making Hutch jump.

Hutch stepped out into his yard. Starsky had disappeared into his house. Hutch looked over to see Alice and Allison watching him. He could tell by their expressions, they had heard enough to figure out what had happened. He pulled his keys from his pocket, jumped into his car and drove away.

~ S&H ~

The next day, Starsky drove to work alone. Hutch came out of his house right after and got into his own car. When he walked into the squad room, there were a few muted greetings welcoming him back but the tension in the air was thick as Starsky sat brooding at his desk.

Hutch came to his desk, removed his jacket and draped it on the back of his chair, just as he did every other day. He then knocked on Dobey's door and stepped inside. Twenty minutes later he came out and sat down at his desk. Starsky hadn't moved.

"It's done?" Starsky asked without looking up.

"It's done," Hutch replied.

"How long?"

"I left it open-ended so you have time…but no more than a month."

"How generous of you," Starsky sneered sarcastically.

"Look, Starsk…"

"No, you look." Starsky said through clenched teeth. "Just go. I don't need you here. I've been on my own. I've had other partners when you've been laid up. I get by."

Hutch's eyes flashed with anger. "I made a commitment to Dobey. I'm staying."

Starsky's phone rang and he snatched it up. "What? Yeah, sorry. What do you need?" Starsky jotted down some notes. "Thanks, Ed." He hung up the phone and copied the information onto another piece of paper.

"Put this on your calendar. We've got court on Monday morning for the Prescott case. That is, if you are still here." Starsky tossed the paper across the desk. He then stood up and grabbed his own jacket from his chair. "I need to get some air." He stormed out of the room.

The next Monday afternoon Starsky and Hutch came into the squad room. They both pulled off their ties and tossed them on their desks. Dobey stood in the doorway of his office watching them. "How did it go?"

"Fifteen years without parole," Both Starsky and Hutch said at the same time. They glanced at each other then looked away.

"Starsky, my office," Dobey said and stepped back to his desk.

Starsky came into the office and slowly closed the door. He took a seat in his customary chair and glanced at the empty one beside him.

Dobey sat down and cleared his throat. "How's it going with you two?"

"Fine."

"I want you to be straight with me, Starsky," Dobey said gruffly.

Starsky picked up a paper clip from the edge of Dobey's desk and began to unbend it mindlessly. "Everything is fine, Cap'n. On the job we are working just as well as well always did. We know what the other is thinking. He has my back. I have his." Starsky twisted the paper clip and didn't look up.

"Well, that's good to hear. I'd pull you off the streets if I thought you weren't working as a team." Starsky nodded and began to bend the paperclip back to shape. "I know I could be out of bounds here, but how is it at home?"

Starsky put the clip back on the desk and shrugged. He leaned back and looked up at his superior officer. "We go through the motions. Dinner at his house, a beer on my patio. Ya know."

Dobey looked down at his desk. "I'm sorry. I hope you two can work it out."

"Anything else, Cap'n?"

"Well, yes. I was wondering if you were thinking of your own future?"

"Whataya mean?" Starsky began to get nervous.

"Well, you know I won't be in this job forever. I wanted to let you know that I believe you'd make a fine captain and I'd be proud to put in a recommendation for you when you are ready."

"Wow, Cap'n. That means a lot to me." Starsky stood up and looked around the office trying to picture himself in the position. "To tell you the truth, I never gave it any thought." He looked down and fingered the paperclip on the desk again. "I should have figured I wouldn't be on the street forever." Starsky chuckled glumly.

"There is a lot you could do with your talents, son. But this job or another precinct captain is one thing to think of."

Starsky smiled down at Dobey but the smile never reached his eyes. "Well, thanks, Cap'n. I appreciate it. Is that it?"

"No, there is one more thing." Dobey picked up his phone, pushed a button and said, "Send him in." The far door opened and a uniformed police officer stepped into the office. "Dave Starsky, this is Ken Jenkins. Ken passed the sergeant exam a few months ago and has applied to Metro. I'd like to see how you two pair up…as partners."

Starsky had reached to shake the younger man's hand. "Nice to meet you, Sergeant Jenkins."

"Please, call me Ken. Oh…I understand that is Sergeant Hutchinson's name. Well, feel free to call me Jenkins if that helps, Sergeant Starsky."

Starsky was confused at first what the other man was babbling about. "Oh yeah, 'Ken.' To tell you the truth Hutch has been 'Hutch' for so long, I didn't make the connection. But hey, everyone around here calls me Starsky so I'll call you Jenkins, deal?" Jenkins nodded his head enthusiastically. "Welcome aboard." Starsky looked his new partner up and down. He was likely more than ten years younger than Starsky. He was tall and thin like Hutch. His hair was a light brown, worn short as all uniforms did.

"I'd like you to start here with Starsky a week from today," Dobey said.

Starsky looked up sharply then looked at the door that led to the squad room. As of Monday, Sergeant Kenneth Hutchinson would become part of the private sector. Starsky once again picked up the mangled paperclip and began to twist it. He became aware that Dobey was addressing both of them so he tried to pay attention.

Jenkins thanked them both, shook their hands and left the room through the door that he had entered.

"Seems like a nice kid," Starsky said.

"Top of his class at the academy. Ranked second on the sergeant exam. He's received two commendations."

"Impressive, Cap'n. Thank you." Starsky gestured toward the squad room. "If that's all, I'll go wrap up the Prescott file."

"Yes, dismissed." Dobey pulled a file from his inbox, opened it then looked up to watch Starsky leave the room, slowly closing the door behind him. Dobey silently missed the days when he had to yell at the man for constantly slamming his office door.

Starsky sat down at his desk and looked around for the Prescott folder. Hutch had the typewriter pulled up to his desk and was pulling papers out of the machine. He placed them in a file and handed it over to Starsky.

"What's this?"

"The Prescott file. All zipped up and ready for Dobey to sign."

"Oh, thanks."

"I know how much you hate the paperwork. It's the least I could do. Everything okay with Dobey?"

Starsky was leafing through the folder Hutch had handed him. "Huh? Oh yeah. He wanted me to think about going for captain some day."

"Hey, Starsk, I think that's a great idea."

Starsky looked up and studied Hutch's face. He wondered if he was just relieved that Starsky had something to work toward now that he was no longer going to be with him. But, he seemed sincere.

"Yeah, I'll give it some thought." He dropped the file down on the desk. "He also wanted me to meet my new partner."

Hutch looked up sharply then tried to look more relaxed. "Oh yeah?"

Starsky nodded. "Nice kid. A real go getter, top of his class. Sound familiar?"

Hutch smiled slightly and nodded. "Well, you deserve it, Buddy."

Starsky's stomach flipped. That was the first time Hutch had called him that since Alice came home from the hospital. He hoped things would get better between them. But it would never be the same. He wouldn't see him across the desk from him every day. They wouldn't know what the other was thinking because they would not have lived the same day together.

Starsky stood up and took the Prescott file to bring it to Dobey's secretary down the hall. He turned away and mumbled, "He'll never be another you."

"What's that?" Hutch asked.

Starsky looked over his shoulder. "You heard me." He walked out of the squad room.

Starsky took his time before returning to his desk. Hutch was on the phone and by his tone, Starsky knew it was Alice. _Couldn't wait to tell her Friday was your last day, huh?_ He thought to himself.

Hutch put his hand over the receiver. "It's Alice. She just got a special delivery envelope from Jimmy Romeo. Tickets to Thursday's Neil Diamond concert. Are you in?"

Starsky didn't want to go. He didn't want to sit in a concert with his wife, Hutch and Alice and pretend that the next day wasn't going to be the worst day of his life. "Yeah, sure."

"That's a yes from Starsky, Sweetie. Okay, see you tonight."

Somehow Starsky got through the next three days acting as if it was any other work day. They busted people, interrogated others so well they were three-for-three for full confessions. He went high, Hutch went low. Just another day.

Starsky dropped a file in his outbox at the end of the day Thursday. "Ready to go?" he said, picking up his jacket. "Show starts at 7:30."

"Yeah, I'm ready." Hutch stood up and took his jacket off his chair and put it on.

Hutch escorted Alice into the club where Neil Diamond would be playing. Starsky and Allison came up behind them. He pulled a coin from his pocket. "I'll be right back."

"Handsome, don't you go bothering Edith. We just got here, the kids are fine." Alice said, folding her arms.

"Just one minute," Hutch said and went to the pay phones along the wall.

"Isn't it the new mother that is supposed to act like that?" Allison asked and elbowed Alice who smiled.

"It is a miracle we were able to get him to come. He didn't want to." Alice said. She looked over at Starsky who stood staring off. "You okay, Sugar?"

"Huh, oh yeah?" Starsky said and forced a smile.

They were led to a half-round table near the stage. Starsk sat at one end with Allison, Alice and then Hutch. They ordered a drink. Starsky held his beer and thought he should make a toast to Hutch's new beginning. He looked up and saw Hutch holding his beer and watching him. Starsky looked away and drank down half the beer. He looked back at Hutch and saw that he was staring into the foam of his beer and hadn't drunk any. Starsky's stomach twisted with guilt.

The show began. Allison held his hand, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Starsky was glad she was enjoying the music but he didn't feel like being there.

Neil Diamond began to sing a song called 'If You Go Away.' Starsky listened to the words. _If you go away, as I know you must, they'll be nothing left in the world to trust. Just an empty room full of empty space like the empty look I see on your face._ He felt the walls closing in on him and glanced to the back of the room. He needed to get out. Suddenly he felt Allison's hands around his wrist. He looked down and saw she was staring at him intently. She understood what he was thinking. She reached up and stroked his cheek briefly. Starsky relaxed slightly, put his hand over hers and held on tight. Starsky glanced up and saw that Hutch had been watching but he looked away as Starsky's eyes met his.

Neil finished the song and took a bow. He waited for the applause to die down. "Thank you everyone. I'd like to do one more song for you tonight. It is great to be here in Bay City. You know this is one of my favorite cities." After the clapping quieted, he continued. "A good friend of mine considers this a second home. In fact, he has some good friends here in the audience. The person I'm talking about is the one and only Jimmy Romeo." Neil paused and clapped along with everyone else. "He asked me to sing a certain song for his friends – one of my songs – but I told him 'Jimmy, I just don't think I can do it justice.'" There was a murmur of laughter. "So I asked him if he would sing it with me and you know what? He agreed. Come on out here, Jimmy. Jimmy Romeo, everyone!"

(**A/N:** If you don't know the Neil Diamond song, The Last Thing on My Mind, please look it up and listen to it. I didn't really know it well until this story was almost complete. I realized it fit so perfectly, I decided to add this part to showcase it. I will admit, it made me cry.)

Starsky smiled to see his friend again on stage. He glanced over at Alice who grinned knowingly. He said "You knew?" just as Hutch said the same thing to her. Starsky laughed self-consciously and Hutch did the same.

Jimmy took a bow as he came on stage. Someone placed two stools and two microphones behind them. Jimmy shook Neil's hand and they both took a guitar and sat down.

"Thanks, Neil. Thanks everyone. It's great to be here." Jimmy looked directly at Starsky and Hutch and smiled. He then looked at Alice who smiled at him and winked. The two men took a moment to adjust their guitars.

"If I may, Neil. I know this is your song but I'd like to dedicate it to two good friends, Dave and Ken."

Starsky blushed and glanced at Hutch and saw that he was also bright red.

"No problem at all, Jimmy. I'm just happy you came to sing it with me. This song is called 'The Last Thing on My Mind.'

They both began to strum the guitars and sing.

_It's a lesson too late for the learning made of sand, made of sand_

_In the wink of an eye, my soul is turning in your hand, in your hand_

_Are you going away with no word of farewell?_

_Will there be not a trace left behind?_

_Well I could have loved you better. I didn't mean to be unkind._

_You know that was the last thing on my mind._

_You got reasons aplenty for going._

_This I know. This I know._

_For the weeds have been steadily growing._

_Please don't go. Please don't go._

As Jimmy sang this line, he looked down at Hutch who was brushing a tear from the corner of his eye. Hutch looked over at Starsky and saw him do the same.

_Are you going away with no word of farewell?_

_Will there be not a trace left behind?_

_Well I could have loved you better. I didn't mean to be unkind._

_You know that that was the last thing on my mind._

The music stopped and for a moment there was silence in the large room then the applause started slowly and built until everyone was standing as they clapped. Jimmy and Neil walked off the stage together and the lighting went dark.

People started to leave the club. Starsky sat back down and stared at his empty glass, ashamed of himself for not toasting to his best friend.

At the other end of the table Hutch had also sat down. He stared up at the stage and was deep in thought.

Alice and Allison watched their husbands. They hooked elbows and headed to the bar leaving the two men alone.

After a moment both Starsky and Hutch looked at each other and blurted out simultaneously, "I'm sorry." Then "You're sorry? I'm sorry."

Hutch put up his hands. "Okay, stop." He shifted from his chair to the chair Alice had been sitting in so that he was closer to Starsky.

"I understand, you know." Starsky said quietly. Hutch looked at him, not sure what he meant. "I understand why you are leaving. I have thought about it before myself."

"Starsk, remember when you found me on the beach about to toss my badge into the ocean?" Starsky nodded. "You ended up tossing yours in right alongside me."

"So? That's what needed to be done."

"I know. But…I didn't want you to feel you needed to join me this time. I…I guess I pushed you away to try to protect you."

"You were pretty shitty to me."

Hutch reached and touched Starsky's arm. "I know. I know and I'm sorry, Starsk. I didn't realize what I was doing, I guess."

"You guess?"

Hutch closed his eyes and shook his head, "I don't know, I guess on some level I did but…"

"But what?" Starsky asked, slightly enjoying watching Hutch squirm.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Like I said, I'm sorry too," Starsky replied.

"You were just protecting yourself."

"You outta go into psychoanalysis, you know that, Blondie?"

Starsky smiled and Hutch let out a relieved breath as he heard his old Starsky in those words. He looked down as he felt Starsky put his own hand over the one Hutch had on his best friend's arm. They sat there like that for a few minutes.

"That line in the song about the weeds steadily growing…that is how I've been feeling. It's just too hard to get through a day scared to death that something is going to happen to you, that something will happen to me and Alice will be alone. And then when Janos…"

Starsky got up and moved to Allison's chair so that he was now sitting next to Hutch. "Scares the hell out of me too. Every day."

Hutch nodded, "I know. But you have this in your blood. I can't see you ever doing anything else. You've made your father proud, you know that?"

"Thanks, Buddy. I hope I have. And maybe you should have stuck to the medical school thing, ya know? Save some lives instead of taking them."

Hutch shook his head. "No. That wasn't for me."

"So, you haven't said. What _will_ you be doing with yourself. Or will you just be a kept man?" Starsky chuckled.

Hutch laughed along with him. "Well, Alice will have her degree soon and she has actually been having meetings with Jimmy Romeo."

"Oh yeah? 'Bout what?"

"He has decided to start a foundation and he has asked Alice to head it right here in Bay City."

"No kidding. Wow, that's t'rrific. And you'll be CEO then?"

Hutch laughed again. "No, since she'll be so busy and there will be some travelling, for now I'm going to be staying home with the kids."

"Hutch…"

"No, Starsk, that does not mean I'm a 'kept man!'"

"Yeah, whatever. Tomato, Potato."

"What? No, that's not how that goes…" Hutch leaned back and laughed loudly while Starsky smirked.

At the bar, Alice raised her martini glass and Allison did the same. They clinked their glasses, giggled and went back to watching their husbands.

"I'm gonna miss you something awful, Hutch."

"Me too, Buddy, me too. But I'm always going to be right next door. Whenever you need me."

"Wearing your apron and carrying your duster?"

Hutch laughed and wiped tears from his eyes. "You're a bastard, you know that?"

Through a chuckle Starsky asked, "I thought I was a son of a bitch?" Hutch laughed louder.

A waitress put two beers down on the table in front of them. "These are from the young ladies at the bar."

Starsky looked over to his wife and her best friend. Hutch turned to see them. They saw their wives raise martini glasses in their directions.

"Good thing they aren't driving."

"No kidding," Starsky said. He picked up his beer and raised it up. "A toast." Hutch raised his glass. "To the best damn partner a man could ever have. It has been an honor to work beside you."

"Thank you, Starsk."

~ S&H ~

The next day the two friends drove in together one last time. Hutch would be leaving early but Alice promised to pick him up so that the friends could spend the time together.

As they entered the squad room, Hutch thanked everyone as they wished him well. He picked up a box he had left near his chair and started to go through his desk. Starsky watched him pull various items from the drawer and study them as if he wondered how they got there. When he was done, the box was only half full.

"You want the pig?" Starsky asked, jerking a thumb at the ceramic pig on the desk.

"No, he belongs here with you." Hutch pushed himself away from his desk. "Well, I guess I better go sign on the dotted line and all that."

"Yeah, I guess you better," Starsky's voice cracked and he cleared his throat.

Hutch went into Dobey's office. Starsky pretended to go through the files Hutch had given him but could not concentrate. A few minutes later Hutch emerged.

"Feel a lot lighter?"

"What's that?" Hutch asked.

Starsky pointed at Hutch's side. "I was just thinking you must feel pretty light without that cannon under your jacket."

"Oh that. Yeah," Hutch said patting his left side. "Light as a feather in there."

Hutch went to his desk and rested his hands on the box of his belongings. He pulled out a wind-up fire truck. "You want this?"

"Yeah, sure," Starsky said, reaching for the toy.

"Well, this is it."

Starsky stood up and moved to Hutch's side. He put out his hand. Hutch looked at it but then pulled Starsky into a hug. They slapped each other on the back and then cleared their throats as they separated.

"I'll see you at The Pits, right?" Hutch asked. "Hey, everyone, don't forget. Be at The Pits at six. I'm buying."

"Hey, we are supposed to buy _you_ a round, Hutch," Tom White said from the other end of the room.

"Yeah, well, I won't turn that down either." Hutch picked up his box, tucked it under his arm and shook various hands as he backed toward the doors. As he reached them he looked down the room at Starsky. He backed out of the double doors and they swung shut. Hutch stood in the hall and looked at Starsky through the glass. He raised his hand in a wave. Starsky did the same. Hutch turned and walked out of sight. Starsky looked down at the clean and empty desk across from his.

He sat down slowly. "Goodbye, Partner," he whispered.


End file.
